You Work For Me
by K-Riot
Summary: Although Makoto had thought his life had already been a living hell, he turns out to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. But, could meeting with a gang leader change his life for the better? Rating may change over time.


_SO! I got the idea for this story when I was watching the news on gang leaders and stuff, then I thought about what it would be like to be involved with the criminal life. Like, would it be worth it? Did I value the revenue I would get more than my life since it would be at risk. And yeah, then I started typing away, though I should be working on my other stories and assignments. Yikes._

* * *

Makoto had nowhere to go. He had nowhere to live now since he had been kicked out of the trailer park he had been residing at. Lack of a job had led to a lack of money, thus he could pay for rent and was eventually evicted. As terrible as this was, Makoto could still remember when his life was better than this.

He had lived with his parents and siblings before, and of course, things were better. Then things took a turn when he decided to move out and move in, with his now ex, boyfriend, Sousuke. Yes, he was gay. Something his parents hadn't exactly approved of, so it made moving out easier for him. Living with his boyfriend had been joyous for a few weeks, but then Makoto began to see a new side of Sousuke he hadn't exactly expected. When he wore tight fitting shirts, Sousuke would tell him to change. At first, it seemed cute that he'd get jealous for him, but the more it occurred, the more Sousuke would slam his hand down and start spitting insults at him. Though it hurt, he was reassured to stay with Sousuke since he would apologize and express his love as endearingly as he could. Makoto now realizes how needy he was. Even if Sousuke would beat him, he would still crawl back whenever he was shown affection. _God, I was an imbecile!_

But luckily, a day came when he snapped. Makoto had finally begun to think straight. What he had wasn't love, and he couldn't keep living this way. So, he took the chance when Sousuke was out buying food and ran off with whatever he could hold. He didn't know how long he'd ran for, but he didn't stop until the streets seemed unrecognizable to him. The latter was lost, yet was in a safer situation than being at home with a man who could eventually be the reason behind his death. There was no more turning around at this point, he'd have to manage by himself. He couldn't return home, since Sousuke knew where his family lived, and if he was found there, there was no way his family would be safe, so he had to find a place to stay. As he walked around, he eventually found the trailer park that was renting at a cheap price. Though initially he was okay, since he had taken quite a bit of money from Sousuke's place, he still had expenses to pay for, which led to him being broke and now kicked out and on the streets.

Makoto sneezed and shivered as the cold was starting to get to him. The trailer might not have been the best place in the world to live in, at his experience, but at least it provided a warm place sleep in. At this rate, he'd have to go settle at a bench in the park or the hard cement under the highway. He dug his fist deeper into his jacket's pockets in an attempt to keep them warmer, but it didn't seem to change anything. As he walked into the park, all he could hear was the whistling of the wind along with his heavy breathing. It'd been a while since he last ate, and his stomach's growls made it seem like they were literally gnawing at his insides.

"Bench..." he quivered, "I need to find a bench..."

Makoto walked around for a while longer until he finally found an empty bench to settle down at. His fingers grazed along it, feeling the chipped wood's friction. It wouldn't be comfortable at all, but it'd have to do. As Makoto began to take a seat, which creaked a bit at his weight, he heard a cry of pain. Though he was tired and hardly had any energy, Makoto stood up and looked around in concern. It took a few seconds until he heard some thuds coming from a nearby light behind some bushes. Could there be a fight happening? It didn't take long for some more cries to arise, which Makoto couldn't ignore and rushed off to check.

Once there, he sharply inhaled as he took in the sight in front of him. Two men were looming over a body which didn't seem to be moving at all. The men chuckled and murmured something that Makoto couldn't fully understand. His attention went back to the man as he saw a patch of red starting to grow across his clothing. Blood. It was a murder. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't even take it all in. Makoto backed up in fear, accidentally stepping on a branch, since there's always appears to be a branch behind you in a situation where you're supposed to keep quiet.

Makoto yelped in fear, but soon realized his mistake and covered his mouth. Unfortunately, he was heard by the men who quickly spun around and faced his direction.

"Who's there?" questioned a fiery red head.

"I don't think they'll just come out and announce that they're there Momotarou," sighed the other.

They nodded at one another and began to sprint towards Makoto's direction. At first, his legs didn't want to respond due to his state of shock, but as the trudging seemed to grow closer, Makoto finally gained mobility and began to run away. This wasn't even close to the way he thought he'd die. He pictured either starvation or sickness, not murder by two complete strangers.

Though the chase was long, Makoto's legs couldn't take it anymore and he lost his footing. He tripped and landed face down, taking most of the impact on his arms. Luckily his jacket saved him from any scrapes, but it wouldn't save him from anything worse like a knife or gun. As he began to push himself up, already feelings his legs beg for mercy since they were at their limit, a pair of legs came into view in front of him.

"Well well, seems like he got tired," said one of the men, he believed his name was Momotarou.

"Should we just end him?" the other man flicked out a pocket knife, which made Makoto tremble. The red head quickly grabbed the man's wrist as a sign of halt.

"Are you stupid? We can't kill an innocent man," Momotarou frowned, "we need to take him to boss and then he can see what we can do," he explained.

"Right," the other man agreed and quickly put away his knife. They each gripped one of Makoto's arms and lifted him up. The latter knew that attempting to escape would be futile, he didn't have it in him to even struggle. They walked until they were in front of a black car. Makoto was led to sit at the back with Momotarou supervising him while the other man got behind the wheel and began to drive.

"You okay?" asked Momotarou, in an attempt to make some sort of conversation. Not knowing if not responding would be good for him, Makoto looked down and began to talk.

"I didn't see anything!"

Momotarou arched a brow, since that wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting as an answer to his question, but it made sense since the man was frightened and probably wanted to assure his silence would be definite in the matter that occurred.

"I didn't ask if you did-"

"Please don't kill me!" Makoto pleaded.

Momotarou sighed and shook his head.

"Look, I'm not going to kill you. It all depends on what boss thinks. He has this policy that-"

"I really don't want to die!" interrupted Makoto as he trembled and gripped at his now torn jacket. It was easy to see how pitiful Makoto was, Momotarou knew that. Hopefully, his boss would consider the boy's situation and cut him some slack.

"We'll see boy," Momotarou responded.

It didn't take long for the car to pull up to a gate. Makoto watched as the man behind the wheel pushed in a code for access that promptly made the gates open. They drove on to a long array of trees whose leaves were only illuminated by the light coming from the moon. It seemed like the road led to nothing, until light started coming to a view. As the car went around a tall fountain that was in dead center, Makoto got the full view of what they'd come to. A large, seeming extravagant, penthouse. Guards stood outside, way bigger than Makoto and much more intimidating than he could ever be. His breath hitched as the car came to a stop in front of the doors. As he stepped out, Momotarou having a hold of his shoulder in case he pulled any funny business, Makoto noticed that it sounded like a party was going on inside.

"Come on," said the other man, taking hold of Makoto's other shoulder, and leading him inside. As he stepped in, Makoto couldn't help but be in awe as he passed by everything. Though the building had already seemed fancy and expensive from the outside, it was nothing compared to the inside. The furniture seemed luxurious, too clean for him to dare touch. The people differed, since some wore fancy outfits as if they were at a ball, while others wore black with stern looks as if they'd attack at any moment. He passed by several pieces of artwork, which for some reason had to do with mackerel. Makoto was in wonder until they were in front of a man who's slender back faced them. He seemed busy talking to a redheaded girl, who kept batting her eyes at the man.

"We're back boss," announced Momotarou.

"Ah, good," said the raven-haired man, "I expect there wasn't any trouble getting rid of-" he was cut off once he set eyes on Makoto.

Momotarou hesitantly scratched the back of his head and began to explain, "You see, boss, we were doing the deed when this guy suddenly appeared and ran off."

"So we had no choice but to follow him," added the other man, "and since he didn't really do anything wrong, we couldn't just kill him, so we brought him to you so you could decide what we should do."

The said boss inhaled slowly and nodded, "You did well." He focused his attention back to Makoto, slowly eyeing him from top to bottom. Honestly, though Makoto was a bit intimidated by the boss, he wasn't anything like he pictured. TV has always made him believe that bosses involving crime would be old and covered in precious rings, but this boss seemed so young. His skin seemed as creamy white and smooth as porcelain, making his cerulean blue eyes stand out from everything. He was quite beautiful, but right now wasn't exactly the time to completing him seeing as how his life was in the man's hands.

"Hey," said the boss, "what's your name?"

Makoto gulped a began to tremble as he sputtered, "M-Ma-Makoto..!"

The boss arched a brow in confusion, "Mamakoto?" he questioned.

"N-No! J-Just... Makoto..." he corrected as he fidgeted around with his fingers.

"Alright then, Makoto," the boss gripped his shoulder, "you have two options right now."

"W-What options...?"

"I can let you go, but do understand that if you go to the police, I will have you killed. Generally having you in the streets is a risk of you going behind my gang's back and fessing up about our doings to anyone, but I'm willing to take the risk."

Makoto gulped and frowned a bit. These men were dangerous, but turning them in would be an immediate call for his own death, so he waited to see what his other option was.

"As for the second option," the boss continued, "you can join my gang and be provided shelter and everything you ever needed or wanted."

"J-Joining the gang?!" Makoto's widened up in surprise.

"Yes. We're the Azure Association, I'm the leader, Haruka, Haru for those close to me," the boss straightened his back. Makoto gaped at Haruka. Though he thought that this unusually beautiful man would probably bring his life to an end soon, he had no idea that this would actually be the beginning of his new life.

* * *

 **SO YEAH**

 _This was actually supposed to be waaaay longer, but I told myself to calm down lol. Hopefully I will work on it. I can't work on just one story constantly, my bad. I get bored rapidly, so I need change C: So... I'm probably gonna be going from story to story. Agh, I need to chilllllllll._


End file.
